Götterdämmerung/Termin 6
Der Giftmörder Niffin: Gnomish *knapp* Gut, bevor wir den netten Herren Gnomenmörder stellen, wer spricht, was fragen wir? Mexa trägt Käthe unterm Arm. Der Kopf des Huhns ruckt neugierig hin und her, ansonsten wirkt das Tier erstaunlich ruhig. Dahlia: Öhm..... Mexa: Gnomisch Ich würd sagen, fang Du erstmal an, Niffin. Dahlia: Kenne Sie dieses Fass? Niffin: Gnomish Gut. ich sage ihm das der Inhalt seines Fasses vergiftet war und drei Gnome getötet hat. Von da an wird improvisiert. Mexa: Gnomisch Wollen wir nicht erstmal fragen wo er das Zeug her hat? Dahlia: Genau fragen wir erstmal ob ihm das Fass bekannt vorkommt und ob er davon noch was hat Niffin: Gnomish Aus Sturmwind offensichtlich. Aber ich will ihn aus der Balance haben und in der offensive sein und nicht versuchen mich langsam zu einem Ziel durchzufragen, dass cih nicht kenne. Dahlia: na dann stürm rein und konfrontier ihn direkt. Mexa: Gnomisch Also, ich wär nicht so mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen. Aber ja, mach mal. Dahlia: "Gut Tag, wie lebts sich so als dreifacher Mörder?" Liixy | Als ihr es endlich zum Haus des Händlers geschafft habt, merkt ihr, dass langsam der Abend anbricht. Ein laues, salziges Lüftchen zieht durch die Gassen der kleinen Insel und der Himmel färbt die wenigen Wolken mehr und mehr in romantische Liixy | Orange töne. Das Haus des Händlers ist wie jedes andere hier aus Holz gebaut und wenig geschmückt. Über der Tür prangt ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift "HANDEL". Die Straßen sind sonst relativ leer. Ein paar wenige Patroullien ziehen Liixy | ihre Runden und einige wenige Arbeiter tragen Kisten und Säcke in Richtung des einzigen angelegten Schiffes, dass morgen in Richtung Sturmwind auslaufen wird. Mexa: Gnomisch Hat das Haus einen Hintereingang? Niffin: Gnomish *ein Mundwinkel hebt sich* Gut. *nimmt das wohl wörtlich und öffnet die Tür, energisch eintretend* Mexa: Gnomisch Nur falls er gleich die Flucht ergreift, mein ich. Dahlia: Das sehen wir wohl dann Mexa Dahlia folgt Niffin dann Mexa: Gnomisch Einer von uns könnte den Hinterausgang überwachen und ihm ein Bein stellen, wenn er raus gerannt kommt. Dahlia: Kannst du gern machen, ich pass auf, dass Niffin niemanden umlegt. Liixy | Drinnen erwarten die Gnome drei Menschen. Zwei Herren und eine Dame, hinter einem Tressen. Ringsherum stehen Regale gefüllt mit allerlei unterschiedlichster Dinge. Fässer, Kisten, Schachteln, sogar einiges an frischen Obst und Gemüse ist in Liixy | einer Auslage zu sehen. Mexa: Gnomisch Hm, ich hätte die Ziege mitnehmen sollen. Käthe wird nur zertrampelt *murmelt sie und streichelt dem Huhn über den Kopf* Ich geh mal einmal ums Haus. Dahlia waves at Sal Ferraga. Niffin: Guten Tag, bin ich richtig bei Martin Maurer? Liixy | Natürlich findet Mexa hinter dem Haus auch eine weitere Tür. Allerdings verschlossen, so sie versucht diese zu öffnen. Mexa versucht gar nicht die Tür zu öffnen. Dafür wird selbige nun mit Argusaugen bewacht ... auch wenn sie dafür eigentlich die falsche Brille auf hat. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: "der mittlere Herr meldet sich gleich zu Wort" Seid gegrüßt, Herr Gnom. Martin Maurer ist einer meiner vielen Namen unter denen man mich in aller Welt kennt. Wie kann man euch und eurer süßen Freundin helfen. *sieht dann auch Liixy | Sal Ferraga: zu Dahlia* Dahlia zieht eine Schnute und überlässt Niffin den ersten Schuss aus der Hastiradenkanone Niffin: *den Mann ernst mit starrem Blick anschauend* Viele Namen, das passt. Euer Wein hat in Kirthaven drei Gnome ermordet. Die giftige Wirkung war kaum ein Zufall. Was habt ihr dazu zu sagen? Dahlia: Mordet ihr unter anderem Namen auch? Mexa wartet einen kurzen Moment ab ehe ihr Blick an der Hauswand und dem Bereich hinterm Haus herumwandert, offenbar auf der Suche nach Kisten oder einfach Dingen, die sie sowohl bewegen als auch als Barrikade vor die Tür schieben könnte. Liixy | MM schaut Niffin erst überrascht, dann stirnrunzelnd an bevor er auf Dahlias Worte hin wohl erkennt, dass die Lage ernst ist. Die Dame zu seiner rechten sowie der Herr zu seiner linken starren beide perplex ihren Kollegen an und sagen erstmal Liixy | kein Wort. Dahlia: Seid ihr ein Serienmörder oder habt ihr nur was gegen Gnome? Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Ihr müsst verzeihen, aber ... könnt ihr das wiederholen? -Mein- Wein ... hat Gnome? Seid ihr euch da sicher? Dahlia: Jopps Dahlia: Und dann auch noch ein nekrotisches Gift.... wird man für sowas nicht gehängt oder verbrannt oder so? Stell ich mir ja unangenehm vor, ihr auch? Niffin: *schnaubt* Spielt nciht den Unschuldigen. Ich bin verdammt sicher. Ein einziger Tropfen hat mich tagelang bettlägerig gemacht. Der Wein war kaum zufällig da *wird wohl unbewusst lauter* und drei Gnome sind jetzt tot! Liixy | | Ein paar Kisten und Fässer stehen sogar schon an die Hauswand gelehnt. Einige mehr stehen in Richtung der Außenmauer im kleinen Hinterhof. Genug für eine Barrikade, aber die meisten werden wohl recht schwer zu bewegen sein. Dennoch ist es Liixy | wohl möglich. Mexa setzt Käthe auf dem Boden ab, was die mit einem beleidigten Gackern quittiert. Dafür schlägt sie erst einma mit den Flügeln und tapst ein paar Schritte im Kreis bevor sie sich auf dem Boden nach Essbarem umsieht. Mexa schiebt derweil eine kleine Kiste Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *hebt beschwichtigend die Hände* Bitte, bitte, beruhigt euch Herr und Frau Gnom. Ich weiß gar nicht ... wie kommt ihr überhaupt auf mich? Ich kenne weder euch, noch habe ich wochenlang etwas an irgendwelche Gnome verkauft. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Ganz ... ganz abgesehen davon, bin ich nur ein einfacher Händler. Mexa vor die Tür und legt im nächsten Moment ihr Ohr ans Holz, um möglicherweise die Lage im Haus einzuschätzen. Gut hören tut sie ja durchaus. Liixy | Leah Drewry: Soll ich ... *schaut zu Martin Maurer, aka Sal Ferraga* ... soll ich die Wachen rufen? Bevor ... *schaut zu den Gnomen* ... noch etwas passiert? Dahlia: Genau, holt die Wache, hier drin ist ein Gnomenmörder! Liixy | Oslow Pliny schaut zwischen den Gnomen und seinen beiden Kollegen hin und her und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. Niffin: *zunehmend wütender* Nein, ihr habt es an einen zwerg verkauft. Der so süßes Zeug wie den Big Wigs Himbeerwein nur an Gnome ausschenkte! Zufällig genau dann, wenn bestimmte Gnome im Dorf waren! Und holt nur die Wache, wir haben den verdammten Wein! Niffin: Wir können beweisen, dass er vergiftet ist! Dahlia: Und das er durch eure Hände ging! Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Warte noch einen Moment, Leah ... ich glaube nicht, dass unsere beiden ... Kunden ... nein, du hast Recht. hol die Wachen. Dann lässt sich das sicher klären. *seufzt und nickt der Frau zu* Liixy | Leah Drewry: ist gut. *nickt und macht einen kleinen Bogen um die Gnome während sie sich zur Tür begeben will* Mexa schiebt noch eine Kiste vor die Tür und legt noch ein paar Bündel oben drauf. Niffin: Das lässt sich auch jetzt klären! Woher kam der Wein? Kauft ihr immer von dort? Hattet ihr seltsame Katzenbesuche?? Niffin macht keine Anstalten die Frau aufzuhalten, der Fokus bleibt auf dem Mann Dahlia: Öhm...also zumindest die ersten beiden Fragen wären vordergründig spannend. Liixy | Leah Drewry verschwindet so sie nicht aufgehalten wird nach draußen und in Richtung der erst besten Wach Patroullie. Niffin: Und probiert ihr eure Getränke nie? Mexa umrundet dann das Haus einmal. Käthe ist wohl zu beschäftigt damit auf dem Boden herumzupicken und bemerkt Mexas Verschwinden erst als die schon um die Ecke gebogen ist. Gackernd flattert sie ihr hinterher. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *holt tief Luft und nickt dann* Gut, also versuchen wir einmal euer Problem zu lösen. Worum geht es? Wein? Ich verkaufe hier übers Jahr mehre Hundert Fässer und Flaschen. Um welchen Wein soll es sich gehandelt haben? Und wer Liixy | Sal Ferraga: soll ihn von mir gekauft haben? Mexa betrtt dann den Laden durch den Haupteingang Mexa: Hallo, ich bin Mexa. *breit lächelnd winkt sie den Händlern entgegen.* Liixy | Oslow Pliny schaut zu Mexa als sie den Laden betritt und geht in Richtung einer Tür die nach hinten führt wortlos davon. Niffin: Big Wiggs Himbeergeist stand auf dem Fass in goblinisch. Und das Zeug ist mehr als tödlich! Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Guten Tag, Fräulein Mexa ... ich füchte das hier wird noch einen Moment dauern und meine Frau ist gerade nicht im Haus, könnt ihr einen Moment warten? Mexa: Himbeerschnaps. *wirft sie kurz ein als wäre sie schon die ganze Zeit dabei gewesen.* Mexa: Öh, Danke. Aber ich gehör zu den beiden hier. *erklärt sie noch immer so breit lächelnd* Ich wollt bloß gucken ob sie Mist bauen. Mexa: Oder so. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Big Wixx ... goblinisch ... ah, ja ich kenne die Marke. In Kenner Kreisen recht bekannt für seine Obstgeister, das heißt diverse Obstbrände, Schnäpse und durchaus auch leichte Fruchtweine. Und ihr sagt ein Fass davon wäre Liixy | Sal Ferraga: vergiftet gewesen? Mexa: Und wie! Dahlia: Ist es immernoch, mal kosten? Niffin: *durch die Zähne gepresst* Ihr seid nicht taub! Ich weiß mnicht ob ihr meint dass es einen Unterschied macht hier auf Zeit zu spielen, aber unschuldig wirkt das verdammt nochmal nicht! Mexa: Niffin hat's ausprobiert. Der hat von einem kleinen Schluck gekotzt als wär er ein Wasserhahn. Mexa deutet auf Niffin. "Da, er ist immer noch ganz grün um die Nase. Von seiner Laune ganz zu schweigen." Dahlia: und das war keine laue Brühe, mehr so eine brockige Kotze. Er kotzte 360 Grad im Kreis. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *hebt noch einmal beruhigend die Hände* Bitte, bitte, nun beruhigt euch doch. Es ist durchaus möglich, dass ich ein solches Fass an einen Zwerg verkauft habe. Wir verkaufen dauernd alles mögliche an die Zwergenhändler, die es Liixy | Sal Ferraga: dann im Land weiter verkaufen, aber ... wieso sollte -ich- etwas vergiften was ich verkaufe? Was hätte ich davon? Ich wüsste doch nicht einmal wer etwas daraus trinken würde. Und es wüsste doch jeder gleich, woher das Fass Liixy | Sal Ferraga: stammen würde. Wir sind hier doch kein risieger Hafen. Liixy | Oslow Pliny kommt mit einer Donnerbüchse im Arm zurück in den Verkaufsraum und tritt zurück in die Ecke in der er vorher saß. Mexa verzieht das Gesicht und nimmt Käthe, die nun auf dem Dielenboden herumpickt wieder auf, um sie sich unter den Arm zu klemmen. Kurz zappelt und gackert das Tier, dann beruhigt es sich und gluckst nur noch.. Mexa: Na, aber Ihr könnt doch bestimmt rausfinden woher das Fass war, oder? Immerhin sind deswegen Leute gestorben. Drei Stück. Niffin: Weil die verdammten Zwerge das für einen typisch gnomischen Unfall hielten und ncihtmal nachforschten und weil ihr offenbar zu inkompetent seid um eure Spuren zu verwischen! Soll ich es für einen Zufall halten, dass eine gnomische Spionin auf Besuch Niffin: hier durch Gift stirbt, dass in einem getränk war, dass zufällig nur an Gnome ausgeschenkt wird? Das wäre völlig bescheuert!" Und ihr könnt nicht unwissend sein, der Zwerg wusste nichts von der Marke und es kann nicht aus versehen dorthin verkauft Niffin: worden sein! Liixy | Die Tür des Händlerhauses öffnet sich und Leah Drewry tritt zusammen mit zwei Wachen wieder ein. Ein Zwerg und ein Menschen, beide im Wappenrock Sturmwinds gekleidet, treten in den Raum und machen sich ein Bild der Lage, während Leah wieder in Liixy | Richtung Theke verschwindet. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *wirkt plötzlich erleichtert als die Wachen eintreten* Ehre dem König, meine Herren. Schön, dass sie so schnell kommen konnten. Liixy | Oslow Pliny: Ehre. *brummt, die Donnerbüchse noch immer vor den Bauch haltend* Mexa: Niffin, jetzt warte doch mal. *murrt sie leise als gerade die Wachen dazukommen.* Dahlia waves. Niffin macht sich nicht die Mühe sich umzuwenden und starrt den Händler weiter an. Dahlia winkt den Wachleuten Dahlia: Huhu Liixy | Wache: Also? Was ist hier los? Die Dame sagte nur, dass es möglicherweise Probleme gäbe? Gibt es Probleme? *sowohl zu den Gnomen als auch den Händlern* Dahlia: Der Typ da in der Mitte hat drei Gnome in Kirthafen vergiftet. Niffin fühlt sich offenbar nciht angesprochen. Er steht offensichtlich wütend im Raum, hat aber weder eine blanke Waffe ncoh eine besonders bedrohliche Haltung. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *zu den Wachen* Es handelt sich vermutlich nur um ein Missverständnis, Herr. Die gnomischen Herrschaften hier, behaupten es wäre zu einer Vergiftung durch ein Fass Obstgeist gekommen, welches wohl in meinem Laden verkauft wurde Liixy | Sal Ferraga: und nun werde ich beschuldigt besagtes Fass vergiftet und weiter verkauft zu haben, um ... nun, ich kann mir darauf selber kaum einen Reim machen. Niffin: Ich sehe nciht, wo das ein Missverständnis sein soll. Liixy | Leah Drewry tritt näher an Martin heran und greift nach seinem Arm. Sie sieht von den Gnomen ein wenig flehend zu den Wachen als habe sie Angst. Liixy | Wache: Um welches Fass soll es sich denn handeln? Konnte bereits sicher festgestellt werden, dass es hier verkauft wurde? *in die Runde* Dahlia: Jupp....der Lagerzwerg in Donnermar hats schriftlich Liixy | Sal Ferraga: So wurde es bisher von dem Herrn Gnom mit den grünen Haaren behauptet, Herr. *nickt* Niffin: Wir haben das Fass dabei. Und ja, ein Verhauf in Donnarmar wurde einem Martin Maurer zugeordnet, eindeutig. Das Fass gibng hier durch und das wurde bisher auch nciht geleugnet. Liixy | Wache: Nun gut. *nickt* Das Fass wird beschlagnahmt und untersucht. Wo befindet es sich im Moment? Darüber hinaus werdet ihr meinem Kollegen eure Bücher öffnen und sobald wir festgestellt haben um welches Fass es sich handelt herausfinden Liixy | Wache: wo ihr es erstanden und an wen weiterverkauft habt. Niffin: Wenn ihr einen Moment wartet bringe ich das Fass. Niffin: Es ist bei unserem Gepäck, nicht weit. Liixy | Wache: Einverstanden. *nickt* Aber die anderen bleiben hier. Niffin: Gut. Dahlia: Na gut Mexa verzieht leicht die Mundwinkel. Niffin macht Anstalten den Raum zu verlassen. Mexa: Gnomisch Haben wir Proben davon bevor die uns das jetzt wegnehmen? Liixy | Die andere Wache tritt derweil an den Tresen heran und lässt sich von Martin Maurer die Bücher zeigen. Dahlia: Gnomisch Ich nicht Mexa gibt ein mauliges Geräusch von sich. Mexa interessiert sich dann aber wohl auch für die Bücher und bleibt daher erstmal mit im Laden. Liixy | Leah Drewry: Das muss alles ein furchtbares Missverständnis sein. *ein wenig flehend* Mein Mann würde doch niemals einer Fliege etwas zu Leide tun. Wir kaufen und verkaufen hier doch nur Waren die aus Sturmwind und dem Hochland kommen. Liixy | Leah Drewry: Warum sollten wir irgend jemanden vergiften wollen? Liixy | Wache: *beruhigend* Es wird sich sicher alles aufklären, Ma'am. Mexa: Na, wir wollen doch bloß rausfinden wer unsere Freunde vergiftet hat. Wir können ja auch nur von einem Händler zum nächsten gehen. Also ... rückwärts ... sozusagen Dahlia: oder euer Mann ist einfach ein perverser Gnomenmörder. Kann man nie wissen bei der Partnerwahl. Mexa: Moah, Dahlia. Bloß weil Niffin Blödsinn redet, musst Du nicht auch gleich übertreiben. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *deutet auf einige Stellen in den Büchern* Hier, wie ihr sehen könnt hat alles seine Ordnung. Wenn ich richtig annehme, dann handelt es sich um ein Fass, dass ich vor über einem Monat an einen Zwergenhändler verkauft habe. Dahlia: Na irgendwer muss Niffin doch vertreten. Mexa: Aber doch nicht so. Bei den Zwergen hab ich ihn auch wegschicken müssen. Ich mag jetzt nicht auch noch auf Dich aufpassen. Dahlia: Naaa guut. *schmollt etwas* Mexa: Vor über einem Monat - das haut hin! *wendet sie sich schnell dem Händler zu.* Mexa: Und wo kam das her? Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Hier steht es schwarz auf weiß. Dass Fass wurde von der "Gloria Sol" vor einem Monat aus Sturmwind angeliefert. Ich habe es für eine Woche im Keller mit den übrigen Spirituosen eingelagert und dann weiter verkauft. *seufzt* Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Und wie hätte ich es vergiften sollen? Das Fass war schließlich noch nicht angeschlagen sondern verschlossen, wie es sich gehört. Ganz abgesehen davon, welchen Grund hätte ich dafür haben sollen? Dahlia: Mit einer Spritze durchden Korken? Mexa: Also gehn wir davon aus, dass das Gift bei der Abfüllung mit rein gekommen ist. Spätestens. Liixy | Wache: Wo ein Wille ist, ist auch ein Weg. *nickt und sieht dann zu den Gnomen* Welche Beweise habt ihr, dass der Inhalt des Fasses hier vergiftet wurde und nicht erst von den Zwergen im Hochland? Oder, dass es bereits vergiftet war als es Liixy | Wache: aus Sturmwind hier ankam? Mexa: Na, genau das versuchen wir doch rauszufinden. Dahlia: Das Gift ist magisch, dass schließt die Wildhammer schon mal mangels Fähigkeiten aus. Niffin: *tritt ein, ein Fass im Arm* Wenn es bereits vergiftet gewesen wäre, hätte der Mörderr doch nciht wissen können wen er umbringt! Dahlia: Außerdem hauen die einem eher eine Axt in den Kopf als einen zu vergiften Liixy | Wache: Das sind Behauptungen und Vermutungen, aber wohl kaum Beweise. *deutet zum Fass* Das ist das Fass? Liixy | Wache: *zu Martin* Erkennt ihr es wieder? Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Das ist nicht so einfach zu sagen. Reicht es mir doch bitte, damit ich es mir ansehen kann. Mexa: Und wir gehen aus, dass das Gift irgendwas mit untoten Rittern zu tun hat. Oder so. Mexa: *davon Dahlia: Oder einem fiesen Zauberer oder so Mexa: Der was mit untotem Zeug zu tun hat. Niffin: Das ist das Fass. Und das sind ja wol mehr als genug Gründe für eine Untersuchung! Eine aktenkundig bekannte ehemalige Spionin des SI wird vergiftet, während sie im Hochland ist, von einem Fass, dass die Zwerge wegen seiner Süße nicht anrühren, was Niffin: nicht schwer zu erraten war und das von hier aus verkauft wurde! Niffin drückt einer Wache das Fass in die Hand. Niffin: Achja, und es ist zufällig magisch vergiftet und töötet Gnome aber keine Hghner! Mexa: Ja, aber wir untersuchen natürlich in alle Richtungen *erklärt sie hochtrabend und wirft Niffin einen strengen Blick zu.* Niffin *Hühner Niffin: Ja, und alle Richtungen führen hier hin! Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *bekommt das Fass von der Wache weiter gereicht und dreht und wendet es hin und her* Ja, das ist vermutlich ein Fass aus meinem Laden. Zumindest wüsste ich sonst niemanden, der diese Marke hier im Hochland weiterverkaufen Liixy | Sal Ferraga: würde. *reicht das Fass an die Wache zurück* Niffin: Es macht keinen Sinn das Fass vor der Vershiffung zu vergiften, wenn man nciht wissen konnte an wen es geht! Mexa: Außer es handelt sich um einen raffinierten Plan irgendeines Riesenböslings, der versucht seine Spuren zu verwischen. Würd ich jetzt auch nicht ausschließen wollen. Niffin: *schnaubt und meint offensichtlich sakrastisch* Ja, sehr wahrscheinlich. Mexa: Gnomisch Moah, Niffin, lass sie doch selber drauf kommen, dass das Blödsinn ist *murmelt sie aus dem Mundwinkel nach hinten* Liixy | Wache: Also nochmal von Vorne. *seufzt und scheint nicht wirklich Lust auf das Alles zu haben* Dieses Fass kam aus Sturmwind hierher, ihr habt es an die Zwerge weiter verkauft und die Zwerge haben damit irgend eine Gnomin vergiftet, die eine Liixy | Wache: Spionin des SI7, ich vermute ihr meint den aus Sturmwind, sein soll? Mexa lächelt die Wache breit an und nickt. "Genau." Dahlia: Drei Gnome wurden damit vergiftet Liixy | Wache: Drei gnomische Spione vom SI7 also? Mexa: Und das Fass war Wochen vor unserer Freundin hier. Niffin: Ja, Liix Messerspitz! Wenn ihr die Stelle mehr als ein jahr habt erinnert ihr euch sicher ncoh an die Steckbriefe wo sie als Hochverräterin gejagt wurde und wo sie in Donnermar gefunden wurde udn kleine Armeen durchs Land zogen! Dahlia: öhm,...dass ist unsicher aber möglich Niffin: Ich weiß nicht ob die anderen beiden auch Spione waren, aber dass Liix zufällig vergiftet wurde glauibt ja wohl keiner! Liixy | Wache: *merkt auf* Ah, ja. Daran erinnere ich mich tatsächlich. *nickt* Aber wurde diese nicht in Sturmwind gehängt? Mexa guckt verdutzt zu Niffin. Mexa: Liix wurde gehängt? Niffin: Und nachträglich begnadigt. Liixy | Leah Drewry: *schaut unsicher zu ihrem Mann* Wovon reden die da? Niffin: Es ist kompliziert. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Still, Weib. Überlass das Reden den Wachen. Dahlia: Also Gnome kann man schwerlich hängen, der Köpf ist zu schwer Mexa: Das möcht ich nachher aber wissen. Niffin: Aber sie wird nicht aus versehen vergiftet worden sein, nach der Vergangenheit! Niffin: Und das Gift kam von hier! Mexa: Öh, ja. Also, aus Versehen garantiert nicht. Liixy | Wache: *seufzt* Kompliziert ist es meistens, wenn Gnome in etwas verwickelt sind. *schüttelt dann den Kopf* Also zuerst einmal, wenn die besagte "Spionin" vom SI7 aus Sturmwind war, sind wir hier nicht zuständig. Dann ist das eine Liixy | Wache: Angelegenheit für Spezialisten aus dem Königreich, nicht für einfache Wachleute eines Außenpostens am Arsch der Welt. Zweitens ... so wie ich das sehe, gibt es keinerlei Beweise dafür, dass Herr Maurer hier irgend etwas getan hat, Liixy | Wache: außer dieses Fass zu kaufen und weiter zu verkaufen. Korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre. Mexa: Gibt aber auch keine Beweise dafür, dass er's nicht war. Dahlia: Es würde keinen Sinn ergeben es vorher zu vergifften, und später fehlt die Kompetenz Liixy | Wache: *nickt Mexa zu* Genau wie es keine Beweise gibt, dass ihr das Zeug nicht selber vergiftet habt. nicht wahr? Niffin: Wenn sie im Hochland ermordet wurde, seid ihr ja wohl zuständig den wahrscheinlichen Täter festzusetzen und nach Beweisen zu suchen! Dahlia: Wir waren gar nicht im Hochland als sie starb Mexa: Na ja, mal ganz im Ernst, wenn wir das Zeug vergiftet hätten, wär'n wir dann jetzt hier? Niffin: *schnaubt* Das ist doch ein Witz! Und dann kommen wir hierher, obwohl wir damit davon kamen? Und wir haben das bitte wie dahin bekommen wo wir wollten, wo der Weg über die Zwerge und den Händler hier eindeutig nachverfolgbar ist? Iht habt doch wohl Niffin: mehr als Steine iM kopf zum denken! Niffin: Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr so unsagbar dämlich seid so eine lächerliche Behauptung ernsthaft in Erwägung gezogen zu haben! Mexa: Niffin, jetzt reg Dich nicht so auf. Ich mag nicht zugucken wie die Dich heute noch verhaften. Oder so was alles. Liixy | Wache: *hebt und senkt die Schultern* Ich halte mich an Fakten, Frau Gnomin. Und bisher habe ich nichts als Anschuldigungen und Vermutungen gehört. Das nächste was jetzt passieren wird, ist eine Untersuchung des Inhalts des Fasses um eure Liixy | Wache: Anschuldigungen zu untermauern. Zweitens, werdet ihr die Stadt nicht verlassen bis diese Sache geklährt ist. *auch zu den Gnomen* Niemand wird das. Sobald fest steht was in diesem Fass steckt, sehen wir weiter. *seufzt* Ich werde Liixy | Wache: außerdem Sturmwind informieren lassen, dass vermutlich eine Agentin des SI7 im Hochland umgekommen ist und auf Anweisungen warten. Trixie: *leise gen Niffin zischend* Das war gewiss nur eine sarkastische Bemerkung ob Mexas Argument. Mexa: Wisst Ihr, die Gnomin, die gestorben ist ist seine Freundin. Er ist einfach total durch mit den Nerven. Liixy | Wache: *zu Martin* Habt ihr Einwände dagegen, dass man sich in eurem Lager nach eventuellen Giften und anderen illegalen Dingen einmal umsieht? Niffin: *knapp* Und was ist mit diesem Laden? Wird der auch furchsucht, oder lasst ihr ihm Zeit alle vermeindlichen Beweise erstmal zu verwischen? Wenn alle hier unter Generalverdacht stehen, dann der der nachweislich das Fass verkauft hat ja wohl auch! Dahlia: habt ihr denn Leute hier um das zu untersuchen...so am Arsch der Welt? Liixy | Sal Ferraga: Nun, ich ... *zögert etwas* ... nein, Herr. Natürlich nicht. Aber seid bitte vorsichtig, nicht dass wieder einmal etwas zu Bruch geht und ich auf dem Schaden sitzen bleibe. Niffin: Und sie war meines Wissens nciht im aktiven Dienst bei irgendwem, wenn das einen Unterschied macht. Mexa: War sie nicht. Sie hat ja ein neues Leben angefangen. Bei uns. Im Gnomenhaus in Eisenschmiede. In Sturmwind waren wir so gut wie nie. Liixy | Wache: Gut, wenn wir uns dann alle beruhigt haben, werde ich eine Truppe herschicken, die sich einmal in aller Ruhe umschaut. Während desssen verlassen jetzt bitte alle hier den Laden und bleiben innerhalb der Stadtmauern. Sollte jemand Liixy | Wache: versuchen zu fliehen, werte ich das als Schuldeingeständnis. Liixy | Wache: Haben das alle verstanden? Dahlia: habt ihr nun einen Alchemisten hier der das untersuchen kann`? Trixie nickt stumm, suchend gen der Mitgnome blickend. Liixy | Die drei Menschen aus dem Laden stimmen natürlich zu. Mexa: Ja, Dahlia soll dabei sein, wenn Ihr das untersucht. Nicht, dass Ihr mit irgendwem unter einer Decke steckt, der mit der Sache zu tun hat. Liixy | Wache: Alles weitere lasst unsere Sorge sein, Frau Gnom. Habt ihr meine Anweisung verstanden, oder nicht? *zu Dahlia* Niffin: *schnaubt* Schuldeingeständnis, von wegen... verstanden. Dahlia: Ja ja verstanden.... gibts hier einen Zuckerbäcker im Ort? Mexa: Und wenn wir hier bleiben müssen, kriegen wir doch bestimmt Essen von Euch. Und so was alles. Immerhin haben wir mit so was ja nicht rechnen können. Niffin verschränkt die Arme und schaut den Händler wieder finster an. Liixy | Wache: Es gibt einen Bäcker, ja. *nickt* Die Straße runter, das zweite Haus. Und jetzt entfernen sich alle Anwesenden durch die Vordertür aus diesem Haus. *zu Martin* Die Schlüssel, Herr Maurer. Dahlia schlurft dann mal raus Mexa: Na, aber wer kommt jetzt für unser Essen auf solange wir hier bleiben müssen, hmm? Niffin: *wendet sich um und schreitet zum Ausgang* Freundin Mexa, darauf wird es nicht ankommen. Trixie bleibt still und folgt hinaus. Liixy | Sal Ferraga: *seufzt und schließt hinter der Theke die Kasse ab, bevor er den Hausschlüssel an die Wache weitergibt und zögernd mit seiner Frau aus dem Haus verschwindet. Der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse folgt kurz darauf wortlos. Mexa: Na doch, darauf kommt es immer an! Mexa: Die können uns ja nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben und zu verhungern! Der Plan Dahlia: Hmm und nun...Däumchen drehen`? Niffin: Gnomish *leise* Traut sich jemand zu den Händler ungesehen zu beobachten? Liixy | Die Wachen schließen hinter allen die Tür zu und während einer zurück bleibt um die Tür zu bewachen, entfernt sich der andere in Richtung Festung. Die drei Händler gehen derweil in Richtung eines anderen Hauses davon. Trixie: Wir werden schon aufkommen können für etwas Essen. *meint sie leise, genervt* Niffin: Gnomish Uns wird der ja kaum erwartet gehabt haben, außer der Zwerg steckt mit dem in einer Decke... und wenn nicht, gibt der jetzt sicher Bericht an irgendwen. Dahlia: Gnomisch Ich glaub ich kann sowas nicht Trixie: Ungesehen? *senkt die Stimme* Von der Ferne, ja. aber nur, wenn er weithin sichtbar ist. Dann.. *tippt sich gegen die mechanische Brille* Niffin betrachtet die abziehenden Händler aus den Augenwinkeln. Mexa: Gnomisch Moah, zuerst geht Ihr dem Kerl fast an den Kragen, und wenn man was rausschlagen könnte, werdet Ihr auf einmal brav *mault sie missmutig* Niffin: Gnomish Es geht hier um mehr als ein paar Silber, Freundin Mexa! Fokus! Fokus!" Liixy | Die drei gehen noch ein Stück weiter, bevor der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse die Tür eines anderen Hauses öffnet und seine zwei Gäste hinein lässt, bevor auch er eintritt und die Tür hinter sich schließt. Mexa: Gnomisch Das eine schließt das andere überhaupt nicht aus. Dahlia: Das Essen war eben nicht entscheidend gerade Mexa: Gnomisch Essen ist immer entscheidend. Ich hätt ja auch noch Unterkunftskosten gefragt. Aber dann hätten sie uns vielleicht das Verlies angeboten. Niffin: Gnomish Also... gut. Freundin Trixie, versuchst du eine Weile die Leute im Blick zu halten? Wann möchtest du abgelöst werden? Trixie: Gnomish Wir.. wir sollten uns zudem einsichtig zeigen. Wenn wir die Wachleute aufbringen, werden sie uns nicht besser behandeln als die zornigen Zwerge. Trixie: Gnomish Vielleicht weniger gut. Menschen sind da.. anders. *schließt sie* Niffin: Gnomish *schnaubt* Immerhin untersuchen sie den laden. Wenn sie nicht dazu gehören ist das..etwas. Mexa nickt Trixie zu und deutet auch gleich auf sie. "Du und Fioni passt auf Niffin auf, und ich auf Dahlia. Dann geht das schon." Trixie: Gnomish *nickt sacht gen Niffin* Ich versuche es, Niff. So lange es halt geht. Dahlia: Was hab ich denn gemacht? Niffin: Gnomish Gut, danach versuche ich es, wenn es kein anderer tut. Trixie blickt sich nach dem Händler um. Liixy | Es ist niemand zu sehen. Niffin deutet in die Richtung in die sie gingen.. bei der größe des Dorfes ja hoffentlich nciht zu weit. Mexa: Gnomisch Na, übertrieben hast Du. Und bestimmt fast schlimmer als Niffin. *wendet sie sich an Dahlia.* Trixie: Gnomish *dreht sich unauffällig langsam zurück und nickt erneut gen Niffin* Dahlia: Pah. Niffin: Gnomish Na, es hat doch hinreichend gut funktioniert. Besser als zu erwarten. Mexa: Gnomisch Und wir verhalten uns jetzt wie typische Gnome und gehen Süßkram einkaufen. *beschließt sie und winkt damit Dahlia mit sich.* Niffin: Gnomish Wir hatten kaum interessante Kooperation zu erwarten, wenn sie es waren und wenn sie es nciht waren, werden wir es herausfinden. Trixie justiert den Bi-Okularverstärker ihrer Brille und späht in die gewiesene Richtung . Dahlia: Na gut Dahlia wird mitgezogen Mexa: Gnomisch Nur, dass wir jetzt auch noch die Wachen am Hals haben. Und bald bestimmt auch den SI. Niffin: Gnomish Umso besser! Wir haben sehr deutlich auf uns aufmerksam gemacht! Wir können nciht einfach verschwinden, ohne Verdacht zu erregen wie vorher! Niffin: Gnomish Und ich... warte dann wohl am Gesthaus. Da ist unsere Operationszentrale und Informationen die relevant sein könnten werden dorthin getragen. Mexa: Gnomisch Aber wir können auch nicht mehr in Ruhe nachforschen, wenn wir die alle am Hals haben. Trixie bleibt still, nur kurz gen der anderen nickend, dann geht sie langsam in die Richtung, die Niffin gewiesen hat, hin und wieder durch ihre Brille spähend. Niffin: Gnomish Und wie wären wir "in Ruhe" dahin gekommen? Dahlia besorgt mit Mexa Cremetrötchen für alle! Mexa: Gnomisch Na, ohne Wachen kann man sich viel freier bewegen. Ist doch klar. Niffin: Gnomish Nicht in anderer leute Häusern.- Mexa: Gnomisch Nö, aber da werden uns die Wachen auch kaum was erzählen. Und Du siehst ja wie die hier ihre Leute bevorzugen. Niffin: Gnomish Müssen sie ja auch kaum. Wir wissen was der Händler angebebn wird - offensichtlich, dass er es von dem Brauereizentrum von Big Wixx in Sturmwind hat. Mexa: Gnomisch Na, und da müssen wir dann als nächstes hin. Aber da kommen wir dann wahrscheinlich später an als alle anderen. Dahlia: Können wir nun eh nicht ändern Dahlia: Also Kuchen essen und abwarten Niffin: Gnomish In der tat. Ich bin am Gasthaus, bis später. Bringt Trixie und mir was mct, ich zahle auch. Mexa: Gnomisch Nö, aber ist trotzdem doof. Und ja, ich brauch jetzt dringend Süßkram. Hoffentlich haben die was mit Erdbeeren. Niffin: Gnomish Egal was, hauptsache hinreichend umsetzbare Energie. Dahlia: Erdbeer-Creme-Rolle? Niffin: Gnomish Von mir aus. Mexa: Gnomisch Au ja. Mit Schokoladenüberzug. Dahlia: Na dann los Niffin: Gnomish *nickt den beiden zu* Guten Appetit. *wendet sich dann zum gehen* Lauer, Pirsch und Sturz Liixy | Süßigkeiten sind schnell gefunden, auch wenn die Qualität hier für gnomische Verhältnisse zu Wünschen übrig lässt. Die Sonne nähert sich langsam dem Horizont und bald bricht die Nacht herein. Inzwischen braucht man eine Brille mit Liixy | Nachtsicht um dsa Haus der Händler weiter beobachten zu können, aber Interessantes ist in den letzten Stunden nichts passiert. Am Haus des Händlers spielt sich dagegen noch am Abend einiges ab. Eine Truppe von vier Soldaten betritt das Haus und Liixy | bleibt gewiss eine ganze Stunde darin verschwunden, während man immer wieder Gerumpel hört und sieht. Am Ende kommen sie sogar mit einigen Flaschen, Fässern und Kisten hinaus und tragen alles in Richtung Festung. In der Nacht passiert nichts Liixy | von beudeutung. Als hätte das Haus die drei Personen verschluckt und wolel sie nun nicht wieder aussprucken. Irgendwann bricht der Morgen an und aus irgend einer Ecke hört man einen Hahn krähen. Der nächste Tag ist angebrochen. Am heutigen Liixy | Abend soll das Schiff nach Sturmwind ablegen und dann sitzt man hier, womöglich umgeben von Verschwörern, eine ganze Weile fest. Da tut sich etwas am Haus, in dem sich die drei Menschen Tags zuvor verschanzt hatten. Eine unbekannte Frau Liixy | verlässt das Haus und bewegt sich schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Bäckers. Niffin rolls 37 (1-100) Mexa rolls 58 (1-100) Dahlia rolls 42 (1-100) Trixie rolls 12 (1-100) Liixy | Trixie sieht wie eine ihr unbekannte Frau das Haus verlässt in dem sich die drei Händler verschanzt hatten und wie sie auf die Bäckerei zusteuert. Dahlia lies down. Trixie kauert im langen, frühen Schatten der Festungsmauer und beobachtet das Haus. Ihre Brille, welche noch mit Restlichtwellenverstärker läuft, verrät ihre Anwesenheit nur bei großer Nähe durch ein leichtes Glühen. Trixie folgt der Gestalt einer unbekannten Person, die schließlich das Haus verlässt nach einem Moment augenscheinlich dösender Trägheit mit dem Blick. Liixy | Die unbekannte Frau huscht in einen Mantel gehüllt und mit einem Korb bewaffnen in Richtung Bäckerei um ihre diabolischen Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen. Liixy | Langsam erwacht auch die übrige Stadt, wenn man die wenigen Häuser hier denn so nennen will, zum Leben. Die ersten Arbeiter sieht man schon wieder mit Kisten hin und her laufen und auch die Wachablöse vor einigen Minuten hat wieder einen neuen Liixy | Schwung frischer Soldaten in die Runde geschickt. Trixie beobachtet den zielstrebigen Weg des korbtragenden Mantels, bleibt jedoch still, nur ein sehr leises Gähnen entfährt ihr. Trixie rutscht sacht aus ihrer Position, als die Gestalt neben dem nächsten Haus verschwindet, prischt umsichtig nach vorne und späht um die Ecke, ihren Restlichtwellenverstärker über einen Regler an der Brille justierend. Liixy | Die Dame kommt nach einer Weile aus der Bäckerei zurück und strebt mit prall gefülltem Korb voller schrecklicher Furchtbarkeiten wieder gen des Hauses vom Mann mit der Donnerbüchse. Selbiger erwartetdie Frau bereits vor der Tür und lässt sie Liixy | mit ihren zqielichtigen Waren hinein huschen. Er wirft selbst einen letzten Blick über den Platz und bleibt, so könnte man wenigstens meinen, einen längeren Moment in Richtung Trixie hängen, bevor auch er nach drinnen verschwindet. Liixy | Der Mann muss wohl vor die Tür getreten sein, als Trixie den Blick in Richtung der Dame und der Bäckerei gewandt hatte. Wie hätte sie ihn sonst übersehen können? Trixie blickt dem sinistren Treiben des Früheinkaufs in umsichtiger Stille nach. Als die den Mann erkennt, der die Rückkehr der Frau erwartet, bleibt sie unbewegt stehen und wartet bis diese gemeinsam im Haus verschwinden. Liixy | Der Mann, der vor die Tür des Hauses tritt ist wohl der selbe, der am Abend zuvor die Donnerbüchse im Laden des Händlers trug. Er trägt ähnliche Kleidung wie am Vorabend, eine dunkle Hose mit Weste und darunter ein weißes Hemd. Die Liixy | Donnerbüchse hat er diesmal allerdings nicht dabei. Er wirkt etwas unausgeschlafen und gähnt einmal lange während er auf seine Drau wartet. Der Blick schweift dabei mehrfach über den Vorplatz. Liixy | Die beiden sind im Haus verschwunden. Liixy | Es vergeht die nächste Stunde und dann die übernächste. Trixie wird immer müder und droht einzuschlafen als die nächste Ablöse endlich eintrifft. Dahlia kratzt sich am Kopf und sieht sich suchend nach Trixie um Trixie hängt in schiefer Position an ihrem Versteck an der Mauer.Ihr Haupt sackt hin und wieder langsam nach vorne. Liixy | Auf den Gassen herrscht morgendliches Treiben, ein leichter Wind weht und es liegt noch immer etwas Kälte der letzten Nacht in der Luft. Dahlia gähnt und reibt sich die Augen ehe sie trixie erblickt Trixie zuckt zusammen, als sie nach vorne überzukippen droht und setzt sich wieder auf. Trixie: Gnomish *gähnt* Oh, Dahlia! Dahlia: Huhu Dahlia: Du kannst schlafen gehen, ich übernehm Trixie: Gnomish Schlafen? *betäubt* Oh, ja.. Trixie yawns sleepily. Dahlia: Genau, dass mit dem Augen zu machen Trixie: Gnomish *streckt sich verhalten, dann steht sie auf und nickt dankbar* Hm.. es ist nicht viel passiert, aber.. Dahlia: aber? Trixie: Gnomish *blickt kurz prüfend gen des Hauses* Vorhin.. hm.. *zieht ihr Chronometer hervor und blickt darauf*.. zum.. Morgengrauen, ist eine unbekannte Frau aus dem Haus gekommen. Trixie: Gnomish Vielleicht ist das die Frau des Donnerbüchsen-Menschen gewesen, der wartete auf sie in der Tür. Trixie: Gnomish Und sie ist.. gen eines Hauses hier links um die Ecke. Trixie: Gnomish Mit Korb.. und schien dort Brot oder so zu kaufen? Dahlia: Öhm? Trixie shrugs. Who knows? Trixie points over yonder. Dahlia: Ja da ist der Bäcker Trixie nods at Dahlia. Trixie: Gnomish Hat nicht all zu lange gedauert, wenn ich mich recht.. entsinne. *gähnt und macht eine schuldbewusste Miene* Dahlia: Du meinst sie bauen Teiggranaten? und bewerfen uns mit kpnventionellen `Ballaststoffen? Trixie: Gnomish Hm.. eher nicht, Dahlia. *schmunzelt sacht* Dahlia: Die Frau kauft frühs Brot.... nicht so unwahrscheinlich wenn du mich fragst Trixie: Gnomish Es mag allerdings sein, dass mich die Donnerbüchse gesehen hat. Der starrte so herüber. Trixie: Gnomish Nein.. eher gewöhnlich. *nickt zustimmend* Trixie: Gnomish In deren Haus brannte bis dahin allerdings keinerlei Licht. Dahlia: naja geh mal schlafen, wird schon nix sein Trixie: Gnomish Also keines das ich sehen konnte. Trotz des Restlichtwellenverstärkers meiner Bi-Okulareinheit. *klopt sacht an ihre Brille* Trixie: Gnomish *klopft Trixie nickt abermals gen Dahlia, und gähnt erneut. Trixie: Gnomish Wir kommen dann gewiss bald alles nach. Trixie: Gnomish Ist bei euch noch etwas gewesen? Passiert? Dahlia: Mexa hat heiße Schokolade für dich, dann schläfst du erstmal Dahlia: Nö alles ruhig. Trixie: Gnomish Schokolade, hm? Keine Erdbeeren? Das Hochland tut ihr nicht gut. *scherzt sie und schmunzelt* Trixie: Gnomish Dann auf bald, Dahlia! Dahlia: Jupp... word Zeit, dass wir hier wg kommen Dahlia: bis später Trixie wirft einen letzten Blick gen des Hauses und der Bäckerei, dann nickt sie gen Dahlia und geht. Dahlia macht es sich bequem und behält das Haus im Blick Liixy | Auch Dahlias Wache vergeht anfangs recht reibungslos. Es muss schon eine Weile vergangen sein, seit sie ihre Schicht angetreten hat, denn die Sonne hängt inzwischen bereits recht hoch am Himmel als sich erneut etwas tut. Der Erste, der das Liixy | beobachtete Haus verlässt ist der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse, die er umgeschnallt auf dem Rücken trägt. Gleich dahinter kommen Martin Maurer und seine Frau, die gestern beide im Laden waren. Das Haus wird hinter den beiden zugesperrt und die Liixy | drei machen sich langsam zufuß auf in Richtung der Festung, oder des Gasthauses. Beides liegt von hier aus in der selben Richung. Dahlia folgt den Dreien mit etwas Abstand Liixy | Der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse schaut sich immer mal wieder um. Wirft einen Blick in eine der Gassen und greift hier und da erschrocken nach seiner Büchse, scheinbar ein recht nervöser Geselle. Als sich der Weg zweigt, biegen die drei in Liixy | Richtung der Festung ab. Dahlia nutzt so gut es geht Hindernisse zum Verstecken udn versucht dran zu bleiben Liixy | Der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse wechselt ein paar Worte mit einer der Wachen am Eingang zur Festung bevor er dann zusammen mit den anderen beiden hinein und aus den Augen verschwindet. Dahlia wartet noch einen Moment und geht dann zu der Wache Dahlia: Huhu, darf ich rein? Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Huhu? *brummt Dahlia an* Das heißt "Ehre dem König", oder wenigstens Guten Morgen. *mustert Dahlia* Wer bist du? Und was willst du? Dahlia: Ich bin Dahlia und ich will gern rein. Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Warum? *brummt* Dahlia: Naa weil ich da noch nie war , muss man doch mal schauen wie es da so ist? Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: In der Festung hat niemand was verloren, der keinen Grund hat hier zu sein. Also such dir einen anderen Platz zum Spielen. Dahlia: Die drei Menschen eben hast du aber rein gelassen....magst du die etwa mehr als mich? Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Ja. *brummt nur wieder* Dahlia: Menno...du bist voll gemein....hatten die denn wenigstens einen Grund? Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Den müssen sie wohl gehabt haben, sonst hätte ich sie nicht hinein gelassen, nicht wahr? *brummt* Dahlia: Verrätst du mir wenigstens den? Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Warum sollte ich? *brummt* Dahlia: Na weil du gerade eben schon gemein warst. Tu mal was für dein Karma, sei nett zu deinen Mitgnomen, dann sind sie auch nett zu dir. Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Komm, sei ein braves Mädchen und geh irgendwo anders spielen, ja? *seufzt* Dahlia: Nö? Ich hab vieel Zeit. Willst du das jetzt wirklich ertragen, dann säufst du dich voller Frust heute Abend zu, schläfst mit einer fremden Zwergin, deine Frau verlässt dich und du wirst ein sehr unglücklicher Zwerg. Nur weil du wem nicht geholfen Dahlia: hast. Oder du sagst mir was ich wissen will, ich lass dich in Frieden und du machst kleine Zwerge mit deiner Frau heut Nacht Dahlia: ... und äh säufst dich aus kulturellen Gründen trotzdem zu Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: *hebt beide Augenbrauen* Ganz schön frech bist du. Was hälst du davon, wenn ich für ein paar Stunden zum Spielen hinter großen Eisenstangen schicke? Na, wär das was? Dahlia: Du dich? Iat das nicht dröge? Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Nein, ich dich. *brummt* Dahlia: Hast du aber nicht gesahagt Liixy | Inzwischen kommen auch die drei Gestalten schon wieder in Dahlias Blickfeld, denn scheinbar wollen sie die Festung schon wieder verlassen. Dahlia: Aber ich hab schon verstanden, du willst keine Kinder und gehst gern fremd. Schönen Tag dir noch. Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Gut das war's. *rappelt sich träge auf* Wir gehen eine Runde den Kerker besichtigen. Dahlia: Ich hab doch gar nix getan, nur mit dir geredet. Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Hmm ... *brummt* ... dann geh und lass dich nicht wieder ohne triftigen Grund blicken. Sonst lass ich mir was einfallen, was du gemacht hast. Liixy | Die drei Personen kommen langsam näher und haben Dahlia inzwischen wohl auch entdeckt, die so offen im Eingang herum steht. Nun bleibt auch der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse, der voran gegangen ist stehen und mustert Dahlia aus einiger Entfernung Liixy | misstrauisch. Dahlia: Das wäre aber illegal und du hütest doch das Gesetz, ist das nicht gegen deine berufung? Dahlia unterhält sich offenbar mit der Wache, kann man ja mal machen Liixy | Highbank Guardsman Ich schließe jetzt die Augen und zähle bis drei. Und wenn ich sie wieder aufmache und du noch da bist, dann verbringst du die nächste Nacht zwischen Stroh und Ratten auf kalten Steinen. *schließt die Augen* Eins. Dahlia: Ratten mögen aber kein Stroh, die müsst ihr mal anders füttern. Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Zwei. Dahlia zieht eine Schnute und geht halt. Liixy | Highbank Guardsman: Drei. *hört sie aus einiger Entfernung noch, aber der Zwerg folgt ihr nicht* Dahlia verschränkt die Arme Dahlia ... und schmollt Liixy | : Die drei Herrschaften kommen aus der Festung, wechseln kurz ein paar Worte mit dem Wachzwerg, bevor sie vor die Stufen treten. Dahlia winkt den Dreien freundlich lächelnd. Dahlia waves. Liixy | Der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse nimmt diese vom Rücken ab und trägt sie nun vor sich, während er sich in Richtung Gasthaus auf macht. Dahlias Winken begegnet er nur mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck bevor er sich abwendet und weitergeht. Liixy | Die beiden anderen, Maurer und seine Frau, folgen stumm. Dahlia geht zu den Dreien. "Morgen, naa gut geschlafen?" Liixy | Oslow Pliny: *Der Mann mit der Donnerbüchse bleibt ruckartig stehen und hält den Lauf seines Gewehrs in Richtung Dahlia* Einen Schritt näher und ich puste dir den Kopf von den Schultern, Gnom. Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst. Dahlia: Also das könntest du tun, wäre aber hochgradig illegal und auf offener Straße auch echt schwer zu leugnen, daher würde ich tendentiell von dieser Kurzschlusshandlung abraten. Es ist selbst in eurer Kultur eher nicht akzeptiert jemanden wegen einem Dahlia: gut gewünschten Morgens den Kopf weg zu pusten. Aber was ich eigentlich fragen wollte, war der Wachzwerg zu euch auch so gemein? Liixy | Oslow Pliny: Gnome. *spuckt vor sich auf den Boden, wendet sich ab und geht einfach weg. Gemeiner Kerl. Weiter in Richtung Gasthaus, das Gewehr vor der Brust getragen. Die anderen beiden nicken Dahlia schuldbewusst und endschuldigend zu, Liixy | Oslow Pliny: folgen aber dann sogleich wortlos.* Dahlia folgt den Dreien in knapper Entfernung. "He wartet doch mal, ich rede mit euch. Wir sind doch alle Freunde.... mehr oder weniger." Liixy | Oslow Pliny ignoriert Dahlia gekonnt, oder versucht es zumindest und geht unbeirrt weiter. Dahlia überholt die Drei schnellen Schrittes und stellt sich in den Weg. "Also ich hab euch doch nur einen schönen Morgen gewünscht und was unverfängliches gefragt, weswegen so schlecht gelaunt?" Liixy | Oslow Pliny würdet Dahlia schlicht über den Haufen laufen, und vielleicht gar etwas hinterher treten, wenn sie nicht schnell genug auf Seite springt. Dahlia macht das nicht und lässt sich über den Haufen laufen. "AUA! Sag mal hast du sie noch alle! Das tut doch weh....das ist doch wohl keine Art!" Dahlia lies down. Liixy | Oslow Pliny geht unbeirrt weiter in Richtung Gasthaus. Die beiden anderen schauen Dahlia noch einen Moment nach, bleiben kurz stehen und nicken ihr endschuldigend zu, bevor auch sie weiter in Richtung Gasthaus davon gehen. Es dauert einen Moment, Liixy | aber dann taucht auch schon eine Wache auf und guckt warum da ein Gnom auf dem Boden liegt und so herum plärrt. Liixy | Wache: Was machst du da? Dahlia rappelt sich langsam auf. Dahlia: Der typ da mit der Donnerbüche hat mich umgetreten und nachgetreten weil ich ihm einen guten Tag gewünscht und eine Frage gestellt habe! Liixy | Wache: Das ist alles? Dahlia: Er hat einen Rechtsstreit mit einem Freund von mir, wieso ist er dann gemein zu mir? Ich hab dem doch nix getan. Der ist gemeingefährlich und wendet Gewalt gegen wehrlose Gnome an. Liixy | Wache: Wehrlose Gnome. *lacht* Dass ich nicht lache. Wenn dir sonst nichts fehlt, dann steh auf und guck zu, dass du weiter kommst. Für so einen Mist hab ich wirklich keinen Nerv. Dahlia: Natürlich wehrlos, ich bin unbewaffnet. Liixy | Wache: Schön für dich. *winkt ab und geht dann weiter seine Patroullie laufen* Dahlia murmelt irgendwas von inkompetenten Gnomenhassern und rappelt sich auf Dahlia betritt dann auch das Gasthaus und sieht sich um Mexa sitzt auch schon an einem Tisch. Käthe auf dem Schoß, einen Becher heiße Schokolade vor sich und das Kinn in die Hand gestützt. Alles in allem wirkt sie missmutig und gelangweilt. __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__